


Lost in Translation

by kallmeking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Comedy, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallmeking/pseuds/kallmeking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is given the chance to possibly unravel the origin of magic. However, some very high ranking purebloods catch whiff of her studies and are out for blood. Protected by the panther that came with the book, will Hermione decipher its meanings? Or will she be assassinated before anyone can discover the true secrets of the book?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time publishing. Go easy on me!

“Hello Kingsley.”

Kingsley’s head shot up from the mountain of paperwork on his desk and he frowned as he stared at his visitor, “You’re not supposed to be here until tomorrow.”

Hermione’s lips twitched, “Today is Friday, Kings…”

He blinked and looked around the office. “I think I’ve been here all night.” He murmured, slightly confused. Shaking his head, he continued, “No matter. I have a proposition I think you’ll like. Sit down, please.”

He waved his hand, clearing the papers from the room and folded his hands together in front of his face. Hermione, curious at the offer, took her seat and tried to hide her excitement. Last time Kingsley had offered her something, it was the chance to lead a research team on a hunt for artifacts in America.

He smiled, already seeing the excitement in Hermione’s eyes. “As you very well know, many purebloods are of the belief that muggle-borns such as yourself have stolen magic. That being said, recently, someone stumbled upon a very old book written in an even older language that we think may detail the origins of magic. Now, not only are you frighteningly brilliant, but you are likely the most well-known muggle-born in England. We think it would be beneficial to have you reveal the origin of magic. So this is both good for politics and well, you’re literally the only one brilliant enough for a job like this.”

Hermione’s jaw dropped and she sat there in silence as Kingsley continued on.

“Should you accept, you have two options: you can put together a team of researchers to help you with this, or you can go at it by yourself. That is, if you want to do it.”

“YES! I’d love to! Kings!! This is…I don’t…holy shit!”

Kingsley tossed his head back and let loose a booming laugh. Hermione grinned, “Kings I could kiss you right now!”

He chuckled and shook his head, “My wife would kill us both.”

Hermione cleared her throat, “So…is there any time limit on deciding whether or not I want a team?”

“None at all. If you want to try to go at it yourself before taking on a team to lighten the load, that’s fine with me. However, do to the high risk of your research, you and any researcher you choose to employ - ”

Hermione interrupted, “Whoa, whoa. What’s the pay?”

Kingsley smiled and handed Hermione the contract. Her eyes widened and with a cracked voice, she asked, “Kings, you got a pen?”

He silently handed her a pen and Hermione signed the paper. “When do I start?”

Kingsley laughed and stood, “Well you could wait until Monday,” Hermione gave him a look, “But knowing you as well as I do, I made sure everything was ready for you today.”

Hermione tried to refrain from squealing. Honestly, twenty-eight years old and she was still a little too excited for new research. But Merlin, this was unbelievable! The origin of magic?

“Kings, what if this turns out to be some children’s tale?”

He hummed, “Well this is a very secretive project, so if it does turn out that way, only a few people will know.” Hermione nodded, satisfied with that.

“Ah here we are.” He opened a door and Hermione jumped back as a large black panther swung its head towards her.

“Kings! What the hell is that?!”

He laughed, “Sorry, I forgot to mention. She comes with the book. Don’t know why, she was found with it and follows whoever has the book.”

Hermione raised a brow. “Uh…Does he bite?”

The sleek animal growled at Hermione.

“Only when you call _her,_ him.” He said and stepped inside the room, seemingly unconcerned about the animal.

Hermione stepped in the room slowly and uttered, “Right. Sorry.”

The panther huffed and placed her head back down on her paws. After watching her for a few more seconds, Hermione relaxed, “So she’s coming home with me? Do I have to feed her?”

Kingsley shook his head, “She feeds herself we think. Or she just doesn’t eat. But yes, she’s yours. Along with that.”

He pointed at the worn red book and Hermione’s eyes lit up. “Unless of course you changed your mind…”

Hermione glared at him and Kingsley chuckled, “Sorry. I couldn’t resist. Now, do me a favor, and get her out of here. That panther has already taken a bite out of a few of my aurors.”

She nodded and carefully grabbed the book, “Um…how do I…”

The panther silently stood and walked out the door.

“Okay then. Thanks Kings!” Hermione said as she followed the animal out of the room.

* * *

 

Hermione let the panther inside her flat and ran to her study, pulling the book out. “Oh dear Merlin. This is fantastic!” Quickly, Hermione sat at her desk and began working on dating the book until late in the night.

Standing, she stretched and groaned as her muscles ached and pulled. She sighed and turned to walk to the kitchen, almost tripping over the big cat sat near her chair. “Merlin have you been there all day?”

The panther only stared at her and Hermione sighed, “You need a name…” She hummed thoughtfully and the feline sat up, proudly.

Hermione laughed, “Very full of yourself I see.”

Green eyes flickered towards her and Hermione hummed, “With beautiful eyes.”

The panther stalked the room snarling and Hermione nodded, “But very dangerous.” She said and the feline sat back down proudly.

“Hmm.” Hermione said, “Proud, green, beautiful and dangerous. A slytherin.” She purred and Hermione grinned, “Oh you like that. Alright let’s see...”

The panther licked her beautiful black coat and Hermione snapped her fingers, “Of course. Black. I’ll call you Bellatrix.” Hermione shook her head, “No. I can’t call you that.”

The panther tilted her head and Hermione sighed, “She wasn’t the nicest of witches…or the sanest. And I still ache from when she got her hands on me.” She rubbed her back. “Not to mention my arm…”

Hermione shook the thoughts from her head and stood, “I’ll call you Andromeda, instead. Looks just like her except she’s nice.” The intelligent panther seemed to have no problem with it, so Hermione nodded. “Anyway, I’m starved.” She said and walked towards the kitchen. “You want anything? I’m sure there’s some raw meat in here somewhere…”

She looked behind her to find herself alone. Shrugging, she fixed herself a quick dinner and debated the need for a research team while she ate.

The next morning, Hermione stumbled out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, searching for food. Bending over, she peered in the refrigerator and frowned, “I could’ve sworn I had one last sandwich in here.” Her eyes flickered over the rest of the contents and she groaned, “And a bottle of orange juice! Bloody hell.”

Hermione laid her head on the door and sighed. “Fine.” A jug of milk floated out of the refrigerator and cereal from the top. Hermione watched her cereal fix itself and sat at the table to eat.

“EEK!” she shrieked and jumped up, banging her knee on the table. “Owww?” She yelled accusingly as she spotted the panther under the table. “Merlin I forgot about you.”

Slowly, Hermione stepped out of her chair and began eating again. “Thank you for the early morning adrenaline rush. Just what the doctor ordered…”

Dromeda huffed and trotted out of the room. Hermione shook her head and finished breakfast. “Maybe I’ll try to figure her out today.”

After cleaning up, Hermione silently stalked through the house, checking each room for the panther. Slowly, she leaned her head in the room and once she found it empty, she moved on to the next.

She found her query in the bedroom, her eyes closed. When Dromeda shifted, Hermione quickly ducked back behind the door and waited. After several moments of silence, she poked her head back in and found the room empty. Frowning, she stepped inside, looking around and searching for the animal. When she was fully in, a large weight tackled her.

"Oof!" She grunted as she hit the ground.

Opening her eyes, she found the panther resting on her chest with haughty look.

Hermione groaned and stared up at the ceiling, "I suppose that's what I get for hunting the hunter."

The panther huffed and licked at her paws.

"Uh. You can get up now?"

Her only answer was a yawn as Dromeda's eyes closed and she feigned sleep. Hermione stared, shocked, before realizing Dromeda was in a playful mood, "Oh no you don't!" She said and flipped them over.

Dromeda glared at Hermione while preparing to pounce. Hermione squealed and ran out of the room.

Once she made it to the kitchen, Hermione turned around and wrestled with the panther, laughing as she was bitten and clawed at playfully.

The game ended immediately when Hermione found a spot that turned the big, bad panther into a harmless kitty. Dromeda purred so loudly, Hermione could feel it in her chest.

"I've got you now, kitty." She said with a smile. One green eye opened to glare at her but then Hermione scratched slower and Dromeda’s eye quickly closed. Hermione laughed, "I'll take that as your admittance of defeat. Come on, we can watch a movie while I do this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to continue :) I'm not sure about that chapter count though

“Hermione!”

Hermione’s head shot up from her work and she frowned. Did she imagine that or –

“AH! BLOODY HELL! HERMIONE!”

She stood and ran to the living room to see Ron backed into a corner with his wand shaking at Dromeda’s face. Dromeda was growling at him, her teeth bared and she was slowly stalking closer.

She laughed, “Dromeda! Stop scaring Ron. He’s a friend.”

Dromeda huffed and trotted over to Hermione, who kneeled down to scratch her head. “You’re such a good girl. Protecting me from the big bad man.” Dromeda purred and soaked up the attention, her eyes still locked on Ron who whimpered.

“Hermione, why do you have a bloody panther in your apartment?!” he squeaked out. “Is that even legal?!”

Hermione smirked and shrugged, “I did a thing.” She transfigured a large ball of yarn and smiled at Dromeda’s wide eyes. She rolled it down the hall and watched as the big cat chased after it. “What brings you by? Did harry come too?”

Ron nodded, “Yeah but he was faster. Bloke ran out of here and left me to fend for myself.” He stuck his head out the hallway, “It’s safe now you coward!”

Harry sheepishly walked in, “I knew you were perfectly capable of handling any danger Ron.” Ron rolled his eyes and sat down, staring at the hallway where an occasional growl sounded. “So…” Harry said. “Why do you have a panther?”

Hermione smiled, “She came with this artifact I’m studying. Top secret and all.”

The boys nodded, “Well top secret or not, it is our night to go out. You ready?”

Hermione sighed, “Hang on. Let me get dressed and drug my cat.”

The boys sat and waited as Hermione ran to her room and quickly dressed. She then ran down the hall where she found Dromeda rolling on top of the yarn. “Dromeda. Come here.” She said and squatted down. To her surprise, the big cat tackled her and licked her face. Laughing, Hermione pushed her off.

“I’m going out with my boys, so you stay here okay?”

Dromeda glared at her, and Hermione smirked, “I’ve got catniiipp.” She sang and poured out a handful on the floor. Confused, Dromeda sniffed the strange substance and Hermione snickered as her eyes grew big. Immediately, Dromeda began licking it up and rolling in the substance. “I knew you’d like it. Hermione poured a bit more on the floor and then left the room. On her way back to Harry and Ron, she casually poured the cat nip on the ground as she went. Dromeda was going to be as drunk as she planned to get. “I’m ready.” She said and smiled mischievously at the two men.

* * *

 Disorented, the dark figure stumbled through the house, her vision blurred. “Thaaa bischh…she tricked me…” Why had she never heard of catnip? And why hadn’t she had the sense to stop herself from indulging. Damning herself, she put one shoulder against the wall and slid down the hallway. Slowly, she made her way to the door, her nose quivering, searching for more cat nip.

“Noo.” She slurred and slapped her nose with her finger. “Sssstoppit. We gotta proteccc ‘er…s’dangerous out there…” She shook her head, trying to clear it and focus on fulfilling the duty she was given. “Gaadammit.” She said as she came across another pile of catnip. Through sheer will, she forced herself to bypass it.

“Mia…needs me…” she muttered to herself. Just then, the door opened. Her sluggish brain was shocked: she could only stand there and watch.

Hermione stumbled into the house. “Wheewww. I’m in.” She lifted her wrist and whispered, “Agent Granger is in.” She snickered and stumbled towards the couch. “Okay.” She said to herself and then said it again. “Okay….” She looked around, “Okay what?” She blinked. “Oh! Beedrom…get there.” Slowly, she stumbled and fell into the thoroughly drunk on catnip woman. “Dromeda!” she said loudly and then whispered, “We gotta get to the bedoom…c’mon..”

Shrugging, the shocked and drunk woman stumbled with Hermione to the bedroom and they fell asleep together.

* * *

 “Oh dear god my head….”

Dromeda gently nuzzled her neck and purred lightly.

“You’re so lucky you don’t get hangovers…” Groaning, Hermione turned over and cuddled into the cat. “We’re staying in bed today. Hell I don’t even know how I got here anyway.” She shrugged and went back to sleep.

Hermione awoke to a loud bang. Shooting up, her blurry eyes caught sight of a sheepy looking Dromeda and the large ball of yarn she had given the cat. Hermione chuckled, “guess I’m sleeping too long even for you. She checked the time.

2:00

“Wanna take a bath with me?”

Dromeda perked up and nodded as best as a panther could. She trodded over to Hermione and used her teeth to remove the blanket. Gently, her teeth clamped around Hermione’s hand pulled her out. Laughing, Hermione stood and allowed herself to be drug to the bathroom.

Dromeda absolutely loved the water, Hermione called her a catfish and the panther rolled her eyes at the terrible pun.

“Wait…catfish.” Hermione’s eyes widened and she stopped. “Oh my god, you brilliant cat you! It’s a compound word!!! I’ve got to go to the book!” Hermione waved water into the large bath tub and ran to her study.

* * *

  **Several months later…**

“Alright, I need you to go to Ghana and see if you can’t find something similar to this.” She handed the young man a picture of a symbol. He nodded and she moved on to the next. “I need you to see if you can’t do the same in Tibet.” The older woman nodded. “And you my friend, are going to Brazil.”

Once everyone had their images, Hermione smiled, “Alright guys, you’re going to some very exotic, very fun places. Don’t work too hard, but don’t party too hard either, there's no time limit but we do want this done quickly. You’ve all been given your passes, so anything you find, you can bring straight back here. Everybody got it?”

They all nodded and Hermione grinned, “Alright. Let’s make history.” The clap of apparition sounded through the house.

Hermione sighed and sat on the couch, “Or you know…decipher a child’s bedtime story.” Dromeda came bounding in the room and onto Hermione's lap. The brunette laughed, “My god you’re going to crush me!” One green eye glared at her and Hermione began scratching the muscular feline, “You’re no tiny kitten, you know.”

Her only answer was a loud purr. Hermione shook her head and patted the panther’s rear end. “Come on. Break’s over. I’ve got work to do.”

No movement.

“Dromedaaaa.” Hermione whined and the panther only pushed her head into Hermione’s hand, making her laugh. “Okay, okay. You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

Hermione sighed as she scratched, "I can only assume that because you came with the book, it's legit...but I still worry."

To her surprise, the panther lifted her head and licked at Hermione's face gently, purring. Hermione smiled and wiped her cheek. "Thanks. I think."

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

Brows raised, Hermione stood and answered.

"Hello Ms. Granger."

Hermione accio'd her wand from behind the door and Dromeda pushed her way between her legs, growling.

"And you are?"

The man eyed the animal warily, "My name is of no matter. My clients however are a group of very powerful, very wealthy pureblood families and they have asked me to come speak with you about the project you are working on."

Hermione clenched her jaw as she debated letting him in for only a second before nodding and opening her door.

"I'll make some tea. Dromeda. Watch him."

The panther growled and Hermione silently chuckled at the fear on his face.

"No. No need. I simply have this to say. If the book reveals that your kind indeed stole magic, you will end up a very wealthy woman. If not...well the world would mourn a war hero."

Dromeda yowled and jumped at him, chasing the man until she managed to bite off a chunk of his clothes. Hermione laughed as the animal happily walked back in with cloth hanging out of her mouth. She dropped it at Hermione's feet and sat on her haunches proudly.

"Thank you Dromeda." Hermione said and bent over to scratch behind her ears, "You're such a sweetheart." Dromeda purred, before waltzing over to the couch. Once there, she glared at Hermione until the brunette laughed. "Alright, alright I’m coming."

Sitting on the couch, Hermione absentmindedly scratched at Dromeda's head while she contemplated her encounter.

She leaned down and placed a kiss in the soft fur. The purring beast looked up at her and bumped their noses together. Placing her paws on Hermione's chest, she held the brunette down on the couch.

"Uh, Dromeda. What are you doing?"

Dromeda stared at her intently and Hermione frowned, "Dromeda?"

Dromeda purred and, before Hermione could protest, lowered her mouth to Hermione's shoulder.

"Drom - Ahhhhh!!!!" She screamed as the panther bit down.

Oddly enough, it was her hip that burned. The bite itself stung slightly, but her hip felt as though someone was branding her. Dromeda held her down with ease until she was done and then quickly jumped off of Hermione's lap.

Hermione winced and pulled the band of her pants down to examine her left hip.

Where there was once clear skin sat a black paw. Hermione gasped and glared at the unapologetic panther, "What the hell, Andromeda?!" She got up and ran to the bathroom, checking her neck and looking at the mark.

Her neck was slightly red, but there was no sign of her having been bitten. The paw on her hip however was so black, it was unrealistic. She touched it and winced. It was still raw, bit it was definitely her skin. Huffing, she pulled her shirt down and gingerly walked back into the living room to see Dromeda waiting for her.

Sitting on the couch, Hermione folded her arms, refusing to pet the panther. Dromeda nudged and growled but Hermione only glared at her.

"No. We do not mark people without their permission!" She said sternly and the panther pouted. If such a thing was possible for a panther. She sulked and Hermione huffed, unable to bear with a sulky possibly pouting panther.

"Fine. But behave!!"

Dromeda purred and happily settled in Hermione's lap, licking Hermione's face apologetically. She laid there, content as she was stroked.

* * *

 The next day, Hermione went to see Kingsley and inform him of the threat she had received. Dromeda had all but demanded she accompany her.

“Hm. This is serious indeed.” He said as he ran his hands over his face. “Have you already sent the others on their hunts?”

Hermione nodded, “Yeah, just moments before he showed up.”

Kingsley sighed, “Alright. I think we’ll send a couple of Unspeakables to their locations.” He held up his hand to stop her protests. “They won’t interfere. Your researchers won’t even know they’re there.” Hermione nodded her agreement, and Kingsley cleared his throat as he put on a stern face.

“Now Hermione – ”

“Oh no you don’t Kings! I don’t want anyone extra in my house!! It’s a one-bedroom apartment!! ONE!”

He pouted, seeing the serious route wouldn’t work today, “Hermione, you have the single most important book in wizarding history!” he whined slightly. Hermione had gotten used to taking care of her boys. Perhaps if he imitated them…

Hermione laughed, “Kings. I’m perfectly capable of handling it myself! Plus, I’ve got Andromeda!!”

He narrowed his eyes, “A panther, no matter how intelligent is not enough to handle however many wizarding mercenaries they send after you!”

Hermione sighed, “Kings…”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Just two. They’ll only be around at night. And. You have to wear a – ” He stopped, hearing the panther growl. Hermione looked at him and raised a brow and Kingsley changed his plan, “ _keep_ a portkey in the house. It will get you out and send them in. Deal?”

Hermione looked to Dromeda who nodded and Hermione nodded as well, “We accept.”

He gave a sigh of relief and sat back in his chair, muttering, “You two are way too comfortable with each other for my own good.”

Hermione laughed and stroked the panther’s head, winking at the Minister. “Where is this portkey?”

Kingsley rubbed at his eyes, “I’ll have it owled to you later today. Please get her,” he pointed to the haughty panther, “out of here, I do not need my ministry in an uproar.”

Hermione laughed and nodded, “Very well.” Dromeda lifted her head off of Hermione’s lap and the two of them walked out of the ministry, Hermione thoroughly pleased at the way the sea of normally busy, pushy people parted for the two of them. They even got an elevator to themselves.

“Come on, Dromeda. Let’s go shopping.” They of course spent hours in the bookstore, after Hermione assured the owner, Dromeda wouldn’t maim anyone. Dromeda lazed about, allowing a few children to pet her. At some point, Dromeda silently approached her and began to growl. Hermione’s head shot over to her. “What are you growling at?” she whispered.

Dromeda looked back at her and shook her head, before somehow motioning for Hermione to follow her. “I have to pay for these!” Hermione hissed. Dromeda practically rolled her eyes and stood guard as the brunette paid for her books. Once they were away from the building, Hermione apparated them straight to her apartment.

“Am I to take it someone was watching us?” she asked.

Dromeda nodded and Hermione rolled her eyes. “Of course. I should’ve expected this.” She muttered and paced the room.

“Dammit, dammit, dammit. Perhaps we should’ve heard that old man out…He might’ve given a hint.”

Dromeda huffed and Hermione’s eyes shot over to her before returning to the ground, “Yeah, you’re right. He wouldn’t have given an inch. What are we going to do Dromeda?” After Dromeda had bitten her, she found it easier to understand the panther. She couldn’t hear words, but she could understand the general message the animal was trying to communicate.

The panther walked up to her and nuzzled her hip. Sighing, Hermione scratched her head, “Oh yes. I forget it’s your job to protect the book and I suppose by proxy me?”

Dromeda nodded and Hermione shook her head, “I need to warn the others. Though I think I won’t tell them of the Unspeakables though.”

She moved to write the others but Dromeda tackled her, knocking her onto the couch. Blinking, Hermione cocked her head. “You don’t think I should tell them anything?” she asked.

Dromeda nodded and stared in her eyes, communicating.

Hermione sighed, “I suppose you have a point. I just don’t like them going in blind. Perhaps a letter reminding them of the secrecy of the mission?”

Dromeda didn’t move and Hermione groaned, “Alright. Fine. You’re right. I won’t say a word…”

Since there was literally nothing for her to do until she received word from her team, Hermione decided to laze about, which, Dromeda really seemed to enjoy as it meant she could play in the large bath tub longer than usual. The panther really loved water and Hermione enjoyed chasing the big cat in the water. After a couple hours of play time, the two of them would retire back to the bedroom for a nap. That was Dromeda’s idea actually. When Hermione asked what they should do next, the panther, in true feline fashion, suggested a nap. Hermione shrugged and went along with it. 

When the two of them woke up, Hermione would usually stroke Dromeda and regale her of her past. Whenever she got to the war, the panther would purr into her neck, giving her the strength to carry on through her story.

One night however, instead of their customary cuddle and book read, Hermione decided it had been far too long since she had human contact. “How do I look?” she asked the confused panther and scratched her head, laughing.

“I’m going out tonight. I may or may not be back.” She winked and left before Dromeda could protest.

Dark brown eyes watched as the brunette laughed and danced with random women. She was hidden in a corner, her features set in a warning to any brave soul who dared approach that she was not to be fucked with. She growled and downed her drink as the drunken woman kissed another female. She had to hand it to her: it seemed that even drunk, Hermione could really pick her women. Her chosen for the night was a beautiful red head, who seemed to be able to handle her liquor. She had matched Hermione drink for drink and was barely stumbling.

She huffed and downed her drink again the moment it was refilled and handed the glass back to the waitress. “No more.” She said, her voice ragged. She tossed out a few bills and followed the brunette and her date out. They hopped in a taxi and she followed behind them, driving a sleek black motorcycle.

Once the two arrived at their location, she parked and followed them up. Silently, stalking the two, trying not to let her jealousy get the best of her. She made note of the room they were in and went outside, climbing up to the window of the red head’s apartment. Once there, she sat on the fire escape outside and waited.

* * *

 Hermione woke up to the sound of a shriek. Groaning, she opened her eyes, hoping she hadn't slept with a straight woman who was freaking out. Or worse...a married one.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? What did you think? Is anything confusing?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Hermione woke up to a scream and shot up in the bed.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!!” her date from the previous night screamed. Hermione’s eyes followed the woman’s finger and she groaned, “Dromeda, what are you doing here?! I told you I wouldn’t be back!”

“Is this your fucking pet?!” she screeched.

Hermione sighed, “You could say that. I’m really sorry I don’t know how she – ”

Dromeda growled and Hermione looked over at the animal, understanding her. “Do I have to?” she whined. Dromeda stared and Hermione sighed, “Fine.”

“What the HELL is going on right now?! Out! I want YOU and your little friend OUT!”

Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand. “Obliviate!”

* * *

 

“What the hell, Dromeda?!” she yelled once inside the flat. Dromeda ignored her and went straight to her chair, licking her paw. Hermione stared at her incredulously, “So now you’re ignoring me?!” She watched as the panther continued licking and she fumed.

“Aguamenti!!” she yelled, thoroughly satisfied as the panther was effectively drenched. Dromeda yowled and Hermione crossed her arms, “Serves you right!! Best sex of my life and she won’t even remember me. Where do you get off ruining my morning and then ignoring me?!”

However, she was quickly reminded that she was dealing with a predator as the feline started growling and stalking her. Hermione stood her ground, but mentally was panicking. “Dromeda…” she warned, “Don’t you dare – WHOA!!” She yelled. Dromeda her jumped at her, but used to the panther’s moves, Hermione ducked and let the animal go sailing over her head.

“Dromeda!!” she screamed and the panther only yowled before chasing after the running brunette.

Of course, before long, Dromeda managed to pounce on Hermione and pinned the witch to the ground with her teeth on her shoulder.

“Alright!” Hermione angrily shouted in surrender. Growling, the panther removed her teeth and Hermione slowly turned over onto her back, underneath her.

Dromeda growled and ripped the fabric covering Hermione’s hip. She placed her paw on the black mark and Hermione gawked, “No! No, no, no you so did not completely claim me without my permission?!” she yelled and tried to stand.

Dromeda extended her claws on the skin and Hermione winced before remaining on the ground. Looking into green eyes, Hermione could practically hear the angry words vibrating through the air.

_You’re mine._

Hermione shook her head, “I will not be claimed by some bloody animal, no matter how intelligent you are. I gave you no rights to me, Dromeda. I am not yours to lay claim to!”

Hermione scratched at Dromeda’s head, in the spot she knew would make the panther melt. The moment Dromeda relaxed, Hermione shoved her off and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door closed.

* * *

 

Hermione refused to interact with Dromeda for days, furious that she had been claimed by the animal. She took showers instead of baths and locked herself in the study, day and night. In response, Dromeda had taken to sulking around the house. The only time the two would meet was when Hermione would exit her study for food.

For five days, Dromeda was unrepentant, but on the sixth day, she cracked.

Hermione walked into the kitchen, surprised to see Dromeda immediately approaching her. Usually the panther would only watch her arrogantly. She stopped and waited to see what the feline would do. Slowly, Dromeda nudged Hermione’s hand and the brunette let it rest on her head. Dromeda purred and Hermione snorted, “I guess this is meant to pass for an apology?”

Dromeda looked up at her, seemingly repentant, and Hermione sighed. Kneeling down, she began stroking her. “Alright,” she said, “I suppose what’s done is done, but I’m still not happy with you.”

Dromeda pouted and Hermione rolled her eyes, “You and your pouting…” she murmured. “Fine. I’m happy with you.” Hermione grunted as the panther tackled her and began licking at her face. “Ugh! Get off! Drool is not what I intended for lunch!!”

For the rest of the day, Dromeda did not move more than a foot from Hermione. Which was really stressful when the brunette needed to use the bathroom: Dromeda would scratch at the door and whine. At the end of the day, the two of them laid in bed, Dromeda laying with her head on Hermione’s chest while the brunette silently stroked her.

* * *

 

The sound of a battle raging in her living room jolted Hermione out of her sleep. The brunette grabbed her wand and stumbled into the hallway, only to see one dark figure fighting off three others. She hid silently in the shadows, unaware of who was who. To her surprise, the dark figure shot off a bright light, blinding the three wizards and turned towards her, running.

“Hermione!” the figure screamed and tackled the witch, disapparating them out of the house.

Hermione’s eyes widened as she took in their surroundings, “Tower Bridge? What the hell is going on?!!” They stood and Hermione was tugged by her wrist. She looked up, “Andromeda?!”

The black haired witch turned, confused, “Well yes, but no. Shut up!” she said and pulled Hermione through the throngs of people that seemed to not notice them. “Five, six, seven, eight....” The woman counted and Hermione frowned.

“Wait so you really were Andromeda?” Hermione gasped as she realized something, “Have you been eating my food?! Andromeda!”

The older witch stopped them, her hands holding tightly to Hermione’s biceps, and smirked, “Well I must say, it’s been a long time since I’ve been mistaken for her and not the other way around.”

Hermione’s eyes widened, “B-Bellatrix?”

Bellatrix winked. “Geronimo!” she said and tossed the both of them over the bridge.

Hermione screamed the entire way down while Bellatrix was busy concentrating on holding tight to the woman. After they hit the water, Bellatrix pulled Hermione tightly against her and, with their heads pointing towards the ground, aimed a wand at the surface. Silently, she cast a propulsion spell and they headed down to the depths of the River Thames, Hermione thrashing about the entire way.

Once at the bottom, Bellatrix scoured the river floor for a handle and yanked it open, forcing Hermione inside and following after. They landed in a steel hallway, dripping wet.

Bellatrix fell to her hands and knees on the floor, exhausted, and looked up at Hermione who had a wand aimed at her. She rolled her eyes, “Honestly, Hermione. We’ve spent the past few months together and I just saved your life. Do you really find that wand necessary?”

Hermione tightened her fingers around the wand, “Yes! Yes, I fucking do! You have scarred me for life Bellatrix!”

Bellatrix lifted one hand in concession, “You’re right. You’re right. I’m sorry. But Hermione, I promise, I only want to help you. It’s my job to protect you and the book. Please lower your wand. We can address this later, but right now I need you to trust me and let me keep you alive. Please.”

Hermione contemplated her options and looked around the steel hallway. After several agonizing minutes, lowered her hand, yelling, “God dammit!!”

“Thank you.” Bellatrix said and stood only to be knocked down again by a punch from Hermione.

“ _That_ was for claiming me.”

Bellatrix shook her head to clear it and held to her throbbing, possibly broken nose. “I deserved that one.” She admitted, wincing, “But I’ve a perfectly good explanation for that. Later. Can we go now?”

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away. They walked down the long stretch of metal walls and Hermione sighed, her curiosity getting the better of her. “So why are you guarding the book?” she asked.

Bellatrix looked over at her, “It is my duty.”

“But we all saw you die.” said Hermione, shaking her head.

Bellatrix nodded, “Yes you did. However,” she sighed and tried to find the words to explain. “It’s very old magic, Hermione. I became the guardian of the book at the time of my death. I was revived stronger, faster, immortal until the next guardian is ready or the book is deciphered.”

Hermione looked at her, “So if I manage to decipher this?”

Bellatrix shrugged, “I assume I’m free to live out the rest of my life.”

Hermione bit her lip, “So then the book is real? It contains information on the origin of magic?”

Bellatrix shook her head, “Don’t know. It’s the last remaining book of a time long forgotten. The protections were put on it by a much older people, hoping to preserve their ancestor’s history, though they could no longer read the words. They placed a spell on the book, allowing it to seek out its own protector. I’m not sure why the ministry think it contains the origin of magic.” Stopping, she turned Hermione to face her. “It’s literally a book in the South of Africa that has been hidden away for eons, a book that no one knows anything about.”

Hermione frowned, “Then all of this could be over someone’s cookbook?!”

Bellatrix nodded, “Exactly. A cookbook, a fairy tale, a schoolbook, a diary, a book on the handling of ancient creatures, or a book on the origin of magic. No one knows. It’s like you and I found a book written in Spanish and decided to place a protection spell on it. We can’t read it. We can’t understand it. We can only hope someone finds it and works to learn the language. If it’s important, great. If not…” She shrugged.

Hermione’s eyes narrowed, “I’m going to kill Kingsley.” She turned and marched down the hall. “How do we get out of here? I need to go to the ministry.”

Bellatrix chased after her, “We’ll be staying here for a while until I can get you a flat somewhere else. Somewhere safe.” Hermione continued walking past her and Bellatrix rolled her eyes, “Hermione!” she yelled as Hermione reached the end of the hall and began banging on the wall.

She stood in front of the brunette and put her hands on her shoulders. “Hermione. Right now you have the most elite of the purebloods after you. Wizarding mercenary families that have existed almost as long as this book are after you.”

Hermione clenched her jaw and sighed, “All of this over a damn cookbook.”

Bella chuckled, “I know. Come on. You’re starting to get hungry.”

Hermione frowned and put a hand to her stomach as Bellatrix turned around and began looking for something on the stone wall. “Yeah…just a tad.”

Bellatrix snorted, “You haven’t been eating properly Hermione. I’m going to fix that.”

Hermione raised a brow, “Taking that duty thing a bit serious aren’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long. And I'm also fighting with the author notes thing so if there are two notes, don't laugh too hard at me lol. Please give me feedback! I'm kinda nervous about my stuff


	4. Chapter 4

She stood in front of the brunette and put her hands on her shoulders. “Hermione. Right now you have the most elite of the purebloods after you. Wizarding mercenary families that have existed almost as long as this book are after you.”

Hermione clenched her jaw and sighed, “All of this over a damn cookbook.”

Bella chuckled, “I know. Come on. You’re starting to get hungry.”

Hermione frowned and put a hand to her stomach as Bellatrix turned around and began looking for something on the stone wall. “Yeah…just a tad.”

Bellatrix snorted, “You haven’t been eating properly Hermione. I’m going to fix that.”

Hermione raised a brow, “Taking that duty thing a bit serious aren’t we?”

Bellatrix chuckled just as she found what she was looking for. Hermione watched as Bellatrix pushed in a brick and the entire wall began to move. Hermione’s eyes widened as the wall gave way to reveal a fairly modern house.

“Uh, how long has this been down here?” Hermione asked.

Bellatrix breezed past her and into the kitchen, “Who knows. I’ve updated it though. Feel free to go lie down. I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

Hermione blinked as Bellatrix put on an apron and began pulling food from the refrigerator, “Uh. Talk about the twilight zone. I never knew you were so domestic.”

Bellatrix chuckled as she placed the food on the counter, “It’s my job to take care of you. Go to bed. We can talk about all of this over dinner.”

Hermione nodded and, as if on cue, yawned. Shrugging, she walked off and found a bedroom. Plopping down on the bed, she soon fell asleep, her only thought;

What the hell?!

* * *

 

Hermione groaned as she felt a rough tongue on her face, “Dromedaaa…go way…” A wet nose nuzzled her cheek and Hermione pushed the large head away.

“Ohhh god!” Hermione yelled and spluttered as a copious amount of drool was followed by a tongue dragging over her face. She sat up spluttering, “You are disgusting!” she shouted and leaned forward to wipe her face on the panther. The black fur soon morphed into cloth and, Hermione glared up at the witch.

“You could’ve just woken me like a normal person.”

Bellatrix laughed as Hermione continued wiping her face on her apron, “Where’s the fun in that?!" She asked and let her hands run through the brown hair. Hermione tensed and looked up at her, her eyes hard and unreadable. Bellatrix yanked her hand away and walked out "Get up. Dinner is ready.”

Hermione groaned and made her way to the kitchen. A table had been set up and was filled with more food than she could eat.

Bellatrix was already eating silently, so Hermione sat down and grabbed one of everything. Halfway through the meal, Bellatrix sighed, "What do you want to know?"

Hermione stopped, mid chew and looked up at the witch. Quickly, she swallowed,

"Why did you bite me? What is this damned mark on my hip? what are we going to do? How did we - "

Bellatrix glared at her and Hermione grinned sheepishly, "Start with the bite?”

Bellatrix sighed, "I bit you because I...because I believe you can solve the book. When I bit you, as you well know a mark appeared. It is a....transmitter of sorts. Not only do I know how you feel, health wise, but if you touch it, you can summon me to you, or speak to me. No matter the distance, I will hear you or immediately appear before you." Bellatrix blushed, “And, yes, it is a claim to you.”

Hermione’s nose flared, “How dare you? Have you not tortured me enough? Now I’m bound to you forever? When this is over do you plan to go back to your old ways?”

"It’s not…I’m not like that anymore, Hermione! I…" Bellatrix shook her head at the skeptical look she received and switched topics. With a sigh, she spoke, her voice wavering slightly, "I need to go buy you a home somewhere muggle. Do you have any qualms about leaving England?"

Hermione shook her head, "None at all."

Bellatrix nodded, "You will have no issue going back to a muggle life I assume?"

Hermione nodded again, but before she could reply, there was a loud bang.

"No." Bellatrix said firmly and stood, backing away slowly. "No, no, no. That can't be them because that would mean...."

An explosion tossed the two women about the house and knocked Hermione unconscious while water started filling the compound and washing it away.

* * *

 

"Ungh....Dromeda..." Hermione called, expecting to be nuzzled; however, instead of a wet nose, she received warm hands on her temple, dulling the ache.

"Oh Merlin that’s perfect..."

Bellatrix chuckled as Hermione all but purred. "Who's the feline here?"

Hermione tensed once she realized who was rubbing her head and quieted. Bellatrix stopped and walked away silently.

Wait. How did they get _here_?

Hermione sat up abruptly and immediately regretted it as she turned green. Immediately, Bellatrix rushed back to her and laid her down. Reaching for a bowl next to the dresser, she squeezed out a cool towel and placed it on Hermione’s forehead.

"You have a concussion, Mia. You mustn't move so quickly."

Hermione's eyes blinked open, "Mia??"

Bellatrix's eyes widened slightly and she removed the towel, fussing about with it.

"I ah came up with it while you were petting me and grumbling about being called Mione." She placed the towel back on Hermione's head. "I'll go make some tea." She said and quickly exited, leaving Hermione confused.

Was it the concussion or was Bellatrix just blushing?

No, of course not.

When Bellatrix reentered with the tea, Hermione watched her closely.

“How do you feel?” she asked as she set it down and helped Hermione slowly rise.

Hermione grunted and took the hot cup from Bellatrix, “Shouldn’t you know?”

Bellatrix shrugged, “You’ve got a head wound, nothing I feel is correct.”

Sighing, Hermione took a sip and hummed at the delicious taste, “Well, I feel better. Not good, but not like I’m going to throw up either.” The tea was taken from her hands and Hermione’s eyes widened as Bella leaned in. On instinct, she jumped back, banging her head into the headboard.

Stars flew in front of her eyes and she felt hands gently massaging her throbbing scalp. Bellatrix’s soft words reached her ears.

“I’m sorry for what I did to you. Truly. I know that there is nothing I can do to help you, or make it better, but I hope that you will come to trust me.”

Hermione didn’t answer and eventually Bellatrix pulled her hands away. “I am not here to hurt you Hermione. When I died, it was like…” she sighed, “there is no easy way to describe this.”

"Try." Hermione said sternly.

Bellatrix sighed. "I know what I did. But I can't fathom myself doing it. It was evil and cruel and how could I have ever thought that blood status was of importance? How could I have ever had such a disregard for life? I _know_ it was me. I just...don't...."

Hermione interrupted, "You just can't find that part of you in yourself as you are?"

Bella nodded, "Exactly."

"Could you kill now? Torture?"

Bellatrix nodded, "Certainly. If it meant saving or protecting you. But for fun? No."

Bellatrix sighed and pulled up Hermione's shirt to display the paw mark. "Hermione I know I said that the mark was a claim to you, but it is also somewhat of a claim to me. I can’t hurt you. I don't even want to. I just want to take care of you."

She lowered the shirt and smiled, her eyes lidded, "Believe it or not, I enjoy cuddling in both forms. And if you try hard enough, you can make me purr."

Hermione's eyes widened at the sensual feline appearance Bellatrix had taken on. Slowly, the woman crawled over Hermione and settled in under her arm, one hand on her chest above her heart. Bellatrix nuzzled her, and wrapped her leg around one of Hermione's.

"Um..." Hermione started and quieted. Really. What could she possibly say right now?

She watched as the woman slowly morphed into a panther and found that they were in the same position they always were. Bella's head on her chest and a paw resting on top of her.

She changed back to human and nuzzled Hermione again.

Slowly, Hermione reached a hand down and played with Bellatrix's hair. The woman hummed and pushed her head into the hand just as she did as a panther.

They lay there for a while, Hermione cautiously stroking her head, and eventually, Hermione relaxed.

“I think it will take a while, but I understand.”

Bellatrix looked up at her and smiled, “I’m glad. Can we stay like this for a few more minutes? I have nothing easy to say.”

Hermione nodded and a few minutes turned into several as the two fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I'm not 100% on this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead, not done. Enjoy

Hermione woke slowly to the sound of humming. She curled into the warm body beside her that could only be Dromeda.

And then she realized panthers can’t hum. Along with that realization, came the memory of who exactly was humming to her. Sighing, Hermione opened her eyes and found the face that haunted her dreams for many nights. However, her eyes….

“Your eyes are different.”

Bellatrix’s brow rose and the humming stopped. “Is that a good thing?”

Hermione shrugged and looked away from the intense orbs. “Sort of…it makes it a bit easier to believe that maybe you won’t cackle and pin me down. They aren't quite so deranged.”

Bellatrix nuzzled her gently and Hermione shook her head, not willing to deal with that particular problem. “What’s your bad news?”

The black haired woman sighed, “The safe house we were in is known and accessible _only_ to guardians of the book. It is untraceable, undetectable, and anyone following you will either drown or forget you exist.”

Hermione frowned. “That means…no. How is that possible?”

Bellatrix shrugged, “It was my assumption that the previous guardian dies when the new one takes over. But there is much I don’t understand about the protection spell or what happens when the person meant to have the book lays hands on it.”

Hermione groaned and pulled a pillow over her head, “So what are we going to do?”

Bellatrix stretched much like her feline form and stood slowly. “I don’t know yet. I figure we can make a plan over dinner and I’ll answer anything you ask.”

Hermione lifted the pillow to eye the woman suspiciously, “Anything?”

Bellatrix chuckled. “I may regret that later but yes, anything.” She winked and left the room.

Hermione eventually showered and made her way to the kitchen, admiring the house.

“Where are we?”

Bellatrix set a plate down on the table, “A personal hideout. I’m sure this is no surprise to you but I had to remove quite a bit of dark items, books, furniture and the like. I changed the whole home basically.”

Hermione laughed as she sat down. Bellatrix honestly sounded surprised at the contents of the house.

“I can believe that. Why can’t we stay here?”

“Because I imagine whoever is after you is questioning my family now that they've given their hand away and someone knows where this place is.” She held up her finger to halt Hermione’s protest.

 “They’re quite safe. The mercenaries are known for getting answers without harming a soul. Not in a good way of course. Basically they pick apart your brain while you sleep and gather the necessary information. No one has ever died. Only because well…if they do, then people start asking questions, and the entire purpose of these mercenaries it to make sure no asks any questions other than, ‘How much will this cost me?’ So no, we do not need to mount a rescue for my sisters.”

Hermione nodded, “What of my assistants?”

Bellatrix shrugged, “I’m not sure what they know. They could be safe so long as they don’t try to contact you, or they could already have been interviewed. Still, we are not mounting a rescue for anyone.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes, “When you said You own me and I own you…”

Bellatrix chuckled, “Okay. I laid claim to you, as you well know.” Hermione glared and Bellatrix held up her hands. “It was necessary, but yes, Hermione. Your body is mine. I'm sorry. I didn't make the rules. I am not in complete command of you, but I am in charge of you, if that makes sense?”

Hermione dipped her head.

“I can command you only in certain situations.”

“Show me.” Hermione said.

“Hermione…”

“Show. Me.”

Bellatrix sighed. “Bare my mark.”

Hermione stood without her minds permission and walked over to Bellatrix. Immediately, she bared her mark to the woman.

Bellatrix locked eyes with her as she placed her index finger on the mark. “Tell me your name.”

“Hermione Granger. Daughter of Jean and John Granger.”

“Run one lap around the table.” Bellatrix watched with sad eyes as Hermione did as she was told and came to stand in front of her. “Satisfied?”

“How could you?” The indignant woman asked.

Bellatrix sighed. “I don't make the rules Hermione, and I need to keep you safe. And if that means you suffer some indignity, then so be it. Now eat.”

Hermione growled, “Is that an order, your highness?”

“Eat!” Bellatrix shouted and they stared each other down before Bellatrix threw up her hands. “Forget it! I'm going to go find somewhere for safe for you. Please don't do anything stupid like leaving and exposing yourself to these mercenaries. Regardless of what you think, I care about you Hermione.”

With that, she left, slamming the door behind her, and Hermione slid down a nearby wall.

How did she end up belonging to her worst nightmare? After a solid hour of woe-is-me-ing, Hermione ate the food prepared for her. It tasted like defeat. Really delicious defeat.

“Bellatrix! Bellatrix open the door!”

Hermione frowned and stayed silent. No one should know they were here. Much less that Bellatrix was alive.

“Bella I know it's you! I felt the wards activate. Your wards! Open the door!”

Hermione sighed, of course the woman's sister would know. She walked towards the door intending to let her in.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth. “Shush.” Bellatrix whispered.

“Bella please!” the woman at the door cried desperately.

 “I can't take that chance with you.” She said softly. “Let's go.”

Hermione frowned. “She's your sister.”

Bella nodded, eyes on the door. “Exactly why we need to leave. Narcissa knows better than to show up here.”

She grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to a window. “We’re in an apartment complex?” She asked as they crawled out onto the fire escape.

Bellatrix rose her brow. “You didn't look out the window?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Shut up. Where are we going?”

“No idea.”

“What?!”

Bellatrix nodded. “Yep. I'm at a loss. Hey where did you go when you were on the run?”

Hermione shrugged. “A couple of forests. But I'd really really rather not rough it again.”

Bellatrix hummed in thought. “I can get us a cabin. Take me one of your forests.”

Hermione nodded and apparated them. Bella appraiser the area, nodded, and disappeared with a crack.

Hermione sat on a nearby log and waited.

“Come on!”

She frowned as the woman appeared several feet in front of her. “That was fast.”

Bella winked and they silently trekked to the cabin. Hermione was impressed at the sight. She whistled as she looked around the modern cabin. “You built this?”

Bellatrix winced. “Eh. More like borrowed permanently?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Of course. It's better than a tent in any case, so thanks. And…I may be slightly apologetic for my outburst.”

Bellatrix smiled, “It’s no problem and you may be slightly forgiven.”

Hermione nodded. “So my question is how am I supposed to decipher this book?”

Bella sighed. “I have no idea. You're the genius here. I'm just the glorified half-animal bodyguard.”

With that, she transformed into her animal state and cuddled up to the woman, swishing her tail.

Hermione snorted. “Thanks for the help.”

Sighing, she found what was meant to be an office. She stopped before she entered. “Half animal? So you're like actually…?”

The panther licked her chops and motioned for a toy.

Hermione sighed and conjured a ball of yarn. “Stay away from the fireplace.”

She tossed it and laughed as the animal chased after it. Shaking her head, she locked herself in the office and got to work.


	6. The Long Trek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea. This chapter is in thanks to rellephant. Your comment made me feel extremely guilty for stopping and it put my mind into overdrive.  
> I’ve done all of this on my phone so if you see errors, let me know.

“So my question is how am I supposed to decipher this book?”

  
Bella sighed. “I have no idea. You're the genius here. I'm just the glorified half-animal bodyguard.”

  
With that, she transformed into her animal state and cuddled up to the woman, swishing her tail.

  
Hermione snorted. “Thanks for the help.”  
Sighing, she found what was meant to be an office. She stopped, a thought nagging at her mind. “Half animal? So you're like actually…?”  
The panther licked her chops and motioned for a toy. Hermione sighed and conjured a ball of yarn.

“Stay away from the fireplace.”

  
She tossed it and chuckled as the animal chased after it. Shaking her head, she locked herself in the office and got to work.

* * *

  
“Dinner time!” Bellatrix called out as she burst into the office. She stopped when she saw the young woman sleeping on the desk. Smiling to herself, she lifted Hermione and carried her to the bedroom. Oh how many times she longed to do this when she was hiding.

  
She set Hermione down and pushed the strands of her out of her face. “You're so beautiful.” she murmured. “Kind. You would make a perfect wife.” She may have embellished the truth a bit. She had no claim to Hermione's love life, but she was extremely jealous. Watching that woman make Hermione scream all night? She felt her teeth grow at just the memory of it. She hadn’t meant to pin Hermione that day, but she couldn’t help herself.

  
“I wish….” She started before giving up. She placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead. “I’m sorry for what I put you through.” With a deep exhale, she left the room.

  
Hermione stared after her. Bellatrix wanted her? That much she figured considering what happened with the red head. Sighing, she curled up in the bed. This was not how she imagined this project going.

* * *

  
“I’m not interested in a sexual relationship with you.”

  
Bellatrix looked up and blinked. She should’ve realized the girl was awake at the time. “I know.”

  
“You won’t…force me?”

  
The dark haired woman sighed wishing suddenly she hadn’t lied. “Hermione you own me as well, remember?”

  
“Explain.”

  
“The book. I am bound to it, and the moment you picked it up, it bound itself to you. I cannot hurt you, and I must assist you at all times. To be too far away from you for too long is torture and a death sentence. If your life ends, so too does mine. If you betray the book, that mark on your hip will fade and so too will I. A different protector will be enlisted and I will have failed.”

  
Hermione frowned in thought. “How do you know all this?”

  
She shrugged. “Just do.”

  
“Have you tried reading the book?”

  
Bellatrix shook her head, “I am forbidden to open it.”

  
Hermione raced out of the room and returned with the book in hand. She opened it and turned it towards the woman. “Read.” She commanded.

  
Bellatrix looked down at the book and back up at Hermione silent. “You can read it can’t you?”

  
She said nothing.

  
“What does it say?”

  
“This feels like cheating.” Her uneasiness was clear on her face.

  
“Cheating? This isn’t a game Bellatrix. Now tell me what it says.”

  
“It’s a story.” She said simply and stood from her seat. “That’s all I can say.”

  
“About?”

  
“That’s all I can say, Hermione! It’s a story for you that must be read by you under your own power. You have to earn the right. I am here to help you.”

  
Hermione pushed the book under bellatrix’s nose. “You won’t tell me what it says. Fine. But tell me this, is it worth my life?”

  
“Who am I to determine what your life is worth?” Hermione glared at her and Bellatrix sighed. “Flip through the pages for me.”

  
Hermione nodded and slowly thumbed through the book as Bellatrix glanced at it. After a few minutes the woman looked up. “Yes.” She rasped, seemingly in shock. “The book is worth your life. Assuming what I read wasn’t a bed time story.

  
Hermione sighed. “Then we need to go to Brazil.”

* * *

  
“What are we looking for here? The book was found in Africa.”

  
Hermione nodded. “Found, yes, but I believe the ones who wrote it existed before the continents formed.”

  
“Sorry what?”

  
“You don’t know about Pangea?”

  
Bellatrix blinked at her and Hermione sighed before waving her hand to silence their conversation. As an extra precaution she spoke in bellatrix’s ear to hide her lips. Something they’d discussed earlier.

  
“According to muggle research, when the earth was formed, it was all water with one large rock in the middle: Pangea. After a multitude of quakes and shifts underground, the rock split into the world as we know it. I think the people who wrote this book lived in Pangea. Thus we are going to travel to the general area they lived before it split. I can’t be certain of exactly where, since I can’t read the book. However, I do recognize some of the writing. Unsurprisingly it’s a combination of long dead languages that form the basis of languages that exist to this day. Hence our trip to Brazil. Next will be Tibet and finally Ghana.”

  
“Why not Ghana first?” She asked.

  
“The way the book is structured is very strange. I can’t explain it but it seems the order of things leaves Ghana last. Perhaps that is why the book was in Africa. Someone followed the very same path and left it there.”

  
Bellatrix frowned, “I don’t like this.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Perhaps they left it there because they died there. What if our journey starts where theirs ended? What if they – ”

  
“You could always just read the book to me.”  
Her mouth snapped shut and she grumbled.

  
“Okay lady. You’re here.” They exited the safari Jeep and thanked the driver profusely before starting their trek into the dense forest.

  
“You should enjoy this.” Hermione said with a glance. “There are panthers in this portion of Brazil. Well black jaguars anyway.”

  
Bellatrix snorted. “Yes time for a family reunion. Just don’t try to ride my back when you get tired.”

  
Hermione rose her brow. “You’re not the only animal around here.” With that, she shifted into an ocelot and ran off into the trees. Bellatrix followed.

  
_She probably doesn’t even know where we’re going._ Bellatrix thought to herself.

_  
I heard that._

  
The panther’s eyes widened as she looked at the creature next to her.

_I don’t know how either._ _And I have no idea where we’re going. Just the general direction._

  
The panther huffed and followed her lost charge.

  
_That really builds my confidence. She replied sarcastically. What do you hope to find?_

_  
No idea._

  
Bellatrix sighed and chuckled. _Well this is certainly an adventure._

_  
Have you ever been camping?_

_  
When I was human? Once. It was a miserable experience. We used wizarding tents and had all the amenities of home._

_  
I suppose you wanted a more realistic experience? Bug eating included?_

  
Bellatrix hummed. _I even brought some seasoning to ease the disgust. But alas. Ladies don’t do such a thing._

_  
You’re no lady._

_  
Thank you._ The panther seemed to preen at her comment. _You? That forest we went to, how did you know of it?_

  
Hermione regaled her with stories of her childhood before she realized what was happening.

  
_Wait. Why do you care? You don’t seem like the type for small talk or anything personal._

  
Bellatrix looked over at her.

  
_How else will I get to know you?_

  
Hermione paused in her walking before trotting to catch up. _I didn’t know you wanted to._

  
_I claimed you didn’t I?_

  
They were silent for a while after that, Hermione deciding how to feel about Bella’s revelation and open interest in her. After an indeterminate amount of walking, the panther paused.

  
_I’m tired. Let’s camp here._

  
Hermione sighed and looked up at the sky. Nighttime was soon approaching and they needed to find food.

  
_Very well. We need to hunt. Care for a friendly wager?_ She asked. Bellatrix turned to look at her companion.

  
_What are the stakes?_

  
Hermione hummed.

  
_If I win –_

_  
Unlikely._ Bellatrix interjected, chuckling smugly.

  
_If_ – she continued – _I win, you have to…run a lap around the camp._

_  
Still mad about that are we?_

_  
Just a bit._

  
Bellatrix huffed. _Fine. When I win -_

_  
If_ – Hermione remarked.

  
_When. You will have to…sleep with me tonight._  
Hermione swiveled her head to look at the animal.

  
_I said I wasn’t interested in a sexual relationship._

_  
Like we used to. Before._ Bellatrix finished. Hermione frowned before nodding.

  
_You’re on. Biggest prey wins._

  
The next morning, Hermione hummed as she burrowed her face deeper into soft fur. Honestly she had missed cuddling her big cat. The beast was warm and fluffy beyond imagination. She’d never been happier to lose a bet, though bellatrix’s smugness brought dinner had been insufferable.

  
“Time to get up.” She said to the snoring mass. She shook Bellatrix, before rising and starting breakfast.

  
Eventually the woman crawled out, her hair a mess and eyes unfocused. She stretched lazily and oddly enough like a cat. Her arms moved forward as she worked out her back and she pushed out her legs one by one to finish.  
Smacking her lips, she plopped down beside Hermione and lay her head in the girl’s lap.

  
“No, human.” She said simply and closed her eyes once more.

  
“You really are half animal.” Hermione said with mild amusement. She tried to ignore the fact that it was human bellatrix in her lap and treat the woman as though she were a cat. She put a piece of food under her nose and watched as it twitched before white teeth gripped the meat and chewed it.

  
“Mm it’s not an insect but I’d consider camping crossed off my bucket list.”

  
“Can you still have a bucket list? You died already.”

  
“Tomato potato.”

  
Hermione shook her head and began eating. “Well that’s all I’m feeding you, so I suggest you get up and make use of those human hands of yours. We have a lot of ground to cover.”

  
Bellatrix popped one eye open and heaved a dramatic sigh. “If I must.” She said with no lack of emphasis.

  
“You’re a completely different person aren’t you?”

  
Bellatrix sat up and stared at her. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

  
Hermione grunted and continued eating, ignoring the woman.

* * *

  
After another long day of walking, bellatrix halted mid step.

  
_Stop. Humans._

_  
What? This region is unoccupied. I checked. Twice._

  
Both turned as a twig cracked.

  
_Hungry humans at that. We’ll have to get out of their sight and then change. Hopefully they aren’t cannibals. Follow me._

  
Hermione growled and chased after the Panther. When bellatrix morphed, she did as well. Quickly removing her wand, she cast a translation spell for the both of them.

  
“There! Prints.”

  
Hermione looked at bellatrix.

  
“Sorry.” She said and pushed the woman down over their animal to human footprints.

  
“The fuck?” She shouted.

  
The hunters appeared in time to see Hermione kneel beside her companion.

  
“Oh my god! Are you okay? I didn’t think we’d get such an up close view.”

  
The two female hunters stopped and looked at each other before examining the intruders. Hermione took that time to examine them as well: they were Bellatrix’s height and their skin matched the earth they were born on. Neither wore shirts though their torsos were covered in tribal markings. their waists were covered with typical loincloths and their legs, like their torso, were marked with ink.  
Both were armed with a spear and axe as well as what appeared to be a long rope with an arrowhead tied at the end. It was wound around their neck and sides to keep their hands free. Their hair was short and spiked, and their faces hard.

  
“How is it you speak our language pale one? It is taught to no soul upon pain of death.” Hermione blinked, she really should have seen that coming.

  
“Do you recognize this?” She removed the book from her bag and showed it to them.  
Their frowns deepened and they whispered amongst themselves.

  
“Did you have to push me?” Bellatrix whispered.

  
“I’m still upset about the mark on my hip, so yes.”

  
She watched as the two women argued before a fight broke out between them. Just as they leveled spears at each other, Hermione jumped in between them, hands up.

  
“Hey whoa this is not necessary! We’ll just leave!” Bellatrix balked at the girl’s stupidity before joining her in between the two women.

  
“Could you not put yourself in front of weapons? It makes my job harder to do.”

  
“No! You go nowhere. Your spirit will join the earth!”

  
“No Makumba! They have the book! We have to take them.”

  
“They will kill us and our land!”

  
Hermione but in, facing Makumba. “No! No we won’t. Though we are being chased by someone who might. The quicker you give us answers, the sooner we can leave.“

  
“Hmph. Friends of yours?”

  
“No. They want our spirit to join the earth and they wish to use this book for their own gain.”  
Makumba glared. “And you? What will you do with the book?”

  
Hermione shook her head. “I don’t know. I…I will do what is right.”

  
Makumba lowered her spear and slammed the base on the ground. “How do you know what is right?”

  
“Makumba!” Her friend yelled. “We should take her. Soon. She has friends coming.”

  
“They’re not our friends!”

  
“Very well Ambra. We will take them.” Makumba spat on the ground and stepped up to Hermione. “You should be worthy or else I will cut down the tree you join.” With that, she turned and began walking.

  
“Now that – ” Ambra lowered her spear and tapped the butt on the ground twice – “I agree with. Follow, unworthy one.” Ambra said.

  
Bellatrix hummed as they followed behind the unhappy huntresses. “Well I guess you knew something after all.”

  
“This is exciting. Let’s hurry.”

  
They stepped into a small village in which the residents lived in the hollowed out trunks of trees. One by one, they stuck their heads out to peak at the new visitors before wailing and retreating to their homes. Those who were out in the open wailed as well before retreating to their homes.

  
“Looks like we’re not very welcome.”

  
Bellatrix snorted. “We’re white Hermione. Of course they don’t want us here.” Hermione opened her mouth before snapping it shut, having no decent rebuttal.

  
“Why have you brought them?” Someone said. The two women tapped the butt of their spears on the ground three times before speaking.

  
“Chief! They have the book. And they know our tongue.”

  
“Impossible!”

  
“I don’t know how but they understand. They also claim to have angry friends following them. I suggest we tell them what we must and then prepare to evacuate.”

  
The chief growled. “You could have just brought me to them.”

  
The two warriors blinked before adopting sheepish expressions. “We have failed you.”  
The chief waved his hand and they left.

  
“Already you bode ill omens. They are wiser than me yet they act foolishly.”

  
“We apologize but there is no certainty that my friends will show.”

  
“Hmph! We will not take the risk. Come. Get what you must and leave.” He guided them out of the village towards a luscious green river. “There.” He pointed to the middle of the ravine.

  
“You will find what was left behind. Take it and be gone. Your world is that way.” He gestured before turning and leaving.

  
Hermione waited until he was gone. “Okay so for future reference, no translation spell.”  
“More like only one of us needs it. I’ll let you do the talking while I listen.”

  
Hermione blinked. “Sensible. How do we get to ‘what was left behind’?”

  
Bellatrix rolled her eyes and morphed into her animal form. Hermione watched as she dove in headfirst. After a few seconds the woman returned to the shore, panting and wild eyed.  
“Piranhas.” She gasped out. “So many piranhas.”

  
Hermione chuckled, “Not quite as sensible as I thought.” Bellatrix glared.

  
“So what’s your bright idea?”

  
Smirking, she gestured for the traumatized woman to stand. “I invented a spell for this very moment. Come kitty.”

  
The woman huffed and mocked Hermione as she stood and linked arms.

  
With a complicated flick of her wand, nothing happened. She frowned.

  
“Some spell.” Bellatrix snickered and this time, Hermione glared.

  
“I don’t understand. It should’ve worked.” She scratched her head before stepping up to the edge of the water. To her surprise, the water stilled. She glanced back at bellatrix who had begun to frown. She shrugged upon making eye contact with the brunette.

  
Hermione turned back to the water and took another step, praying the piranhas did not come for her.

  
“Hang on.” Bellatrix said and began approaching the ravine. The moment her foot hit the water, she too stilled.

  
Hermione blinked. “Bellatrix?”

  
No response. She seemed to be frozen in time. Hermione examined the water closely and noted that the water hadn’t stilled. The waves were halted in their ebb and flow. Amazed, she listened for the sound of wildlife and found the forest still active. Further down, the water seemed to move normally.

  
Curious, she dunked her head under the water and found all life to be still. The piranhas were paused in their journey towards her foot and she was eternally grateful to whatever force was aiding her. A thought occurred to her and she inhaled tentatively. She could breathe.  
This was exhilarating. Noting that she was endangering the village and her friend with every second wasted, Hermione dove in.  
Physics worked normally, up until she approached a glowing ember at the bottom of the ravine. As she reached for the item, the world shifted and instead of her head pointing towards the ground, she felt as though she were lying horizontally. She looked down and felt as though she would fall into the rapidly moving water beneath her. Distantly she heard whispers in a language she was incapable of understanding. She looked down and saw the current was closer to her than before, time was running out.

  
Quickly, she grabbed the item and returned to the shore, only slightly disoriented. When her head rose above water, the world righted itself and began moving again. Quickly, she ran out of the infested water, tackling Bellatrix as she emerged.

  
“Must you continue to knock me down?”

  
Hermione rose her brow, “You’re welcome. I’ve got what we came for, let’s go before someone catches up.”

  
Bella frowned but nodded. Both women morphed (somehow the only magic that worked) into their animal forms and raced through the forest.

  
_So what did you find?_

_  
I’m not sure yet. Well have to get somewhere safe before I can examine it. But I heard something._

_  
When did you even grab it?_

_  
Somehow time stopped when I touched the water. When you touched it, you stopped as well. That’s why I tackled you. Ya know to save you from the scary piranhas._

  
Bellatrix huffed. _I could’ve taken them._

_  
Really? Because it looked like your tail was tucked between your legs when you walked towards the water._

  
Bellatrix released a yowl and bumped Hermione’s shoulders while they ran.

  
_You bitch!_ Hermione shouted and repayed the favor. Bellatrix jumped over her and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as Hermione stumbled and rolled forward head first before regaining her momentum.

  
_Maybe next time._ Bellatrix said smug as ever.

  
_If this is the thanks I get for saving your life…_

_  
It’s better than a punch to the face._

_  
You said yourself that you deserved that one._

_  
I don’t recall._

_  
Sure._ Hermione said, trying not to be quite so amused. It was useless however as Bellatrix’s dry humor ceased to desist until they were walking as humans down the road back to civilization.

  
“I wonder why my magic wouldn’t work.”

  
Bellatrix hummed. “I was thinking the same. Perhaps a test?”

  
Hermione nodded. “You did say I had to earn the right to read the book. Perhaps this is what you meant?”

  
The woman shrugged. “I don’t know. I didn’t know what I was saying until I said it.”

  
Hermione leered at her. “Let me look at your memories.”

  
“What? No! Absolutely not.” Hermione frowned at her but Bellatrix ignored the pout.

  
“Why not?”

  
“It’s against the rules.”

  
“I think you know more than you let on.”

  
“I think we’re done talking. Got any food?”  
Hermione sighed, deciding to drop the subject. There wasn’t much convincing she could do while the two of them were in desperate need of a shower and warm bed.

  
“Yeah. Here.” She handed the woman the last of the fruit they found in the wild. “How long till we reach – ”

  
A Jeep appeared in the distance and bellatrix frowned.

  
“Good timing is a bad sign.”

  
“What? No. How can air conditioning ever be a bad thing?”

  
Just then, the Jeep sped up and the occupants began yelling angrily at them. Hermione paused.

  
“I blame you for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another chapter lined up. Let me tweek it and I’ll try to get it out within the week.


End file.
